


Jealousy

by SavioBriion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2009. Easter drabble. Crowley is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Easter Challenge at my Good Omens RP comm, lt_safe_house.

Crowley rolled his eyes at Aziraphale's tweed suit and tartan scarf. "Going out, angel?" He hoped not; he'd been hoping to take the angel to the Ritz for dinner (definitely NOT in celebration of Easter).

Aziraphale beamed, taking from his pocket a large chocolate rabbit, beautifully wrapped in cellophane and miracled to stay cool. "Gabriel and I are going to St. James Park to feed the ducks." He held up the rabbit. "This is for him." He frowned, then, peering concernedly at the demon. "Are you quite alright, my dear?"

Crowley miracled sunglasses on, waving towards the door. "'M fine. Just _go_. Have fun." The moment Aziraphale left, he let out a strangled hiss. A few pillows spontaneously combusted.

Outside the room, Aziraphale and Gabriel exchanged a conspiratorial wink and smile (and chocolate rabbits).


End file.
